Black Butler: How Season 1 Should've Ended-Sebastian X Ciel
by Songbird Ct -The Kitty
Summary: My young master is a special being of this world. His eyes entrap me, bewitch me. He thinks of himself as just a snack, but little does he know what I am capable of...
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. Seeing as how my last Black Butler fanfiction got so many good reviews, I decided to do another. This takes place at the end of season one. And seeing as how Black Butler ll wasn't exactly canon to the rest of the series itself, (nor was anything else in The first season up until after the Curry Contest Arc. But hey, if your going to end the season like that, there has to be some exclamation as to what happened in between the two seasons. And no, in this fanfiction, Black Butler two doesn't exist.) This is my version of what happened.**

"Will it hurt?" Ciel Phantomhive placed his pale hand on his eyepatch.

"It will a bit." The demon butler replied sympathetically. "I will make it as gentle as I can."

"No. Go ahead and be brutal." The boy replied. A response the butler didn't expect from him. For a second, he thought he was making a small joke. But when he looked at his face, the expression he wore was dead serious.

"Etch the pain into me as proof that I lived."

Sebastian's red eyes were filled with admiration. Never before has he come across a human that was so courageous, so divine, so beautiful as his young master. He smiled gently, then dropped to his knee.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel leaned back peacefully. Finally after all the hell he had endured in life, his time had come. Sebastian had been an excellent servant to him, and was the closest thing he ever had to a friend in his short life. If anyone was going to kill him, he wanted it to be Sebastian. He wouldn't have it any other way.

The butler bit his glove, taking it off. He took a moment to look upon his master's face. He was so perfect. He stroked the boy's cheek affectionately with his bare hand before removing his eyepatch. Oh he was so very beautiful.

His shimmering blue eyes gazed into space. To the butler, they were captivating. But those eyes closed. Sebastian leaned in closer, closer, closer. And Ciel felt his world go black.

 _"And now, master."_ Sebastian's echoing voice called to him. And the boy woke to total darkness.

He looked at his hands. They were transparent, blue. His feet were standing on nothing. Suspended in blackness.

 _"Sebastian."_ The boy answered. His voice too, had an echo. _"Am I dead?"_

A low chuckle.

 _"No, My lord. You are not."_

 _"I can't see."_ Ciel called into nothingness. _"Am I in your stomach?"_

 _"No, master. You see, I have simply put you to sleep. I want to speak with you."_

This made no sense! What and why in hell did Sebastian want to talk with him? As a demon, shouldn't he have taken his soul? Why didn't he just put an end to his miserable life already?

 _"Well if you're going to talk to me, show yourself!"_ Ciel screamed.

 _"Yes. My lord."_

Then, everything shifted. The blackness broke apart and the shattered pieces decintigrated into white. The blackness took the form of the butler. Standing in the brightness. Ciel's transparent body stopped hovering and dropped to the floor.

 _"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?!"_ The boy demanded as he tried the pull himself off the non-existent floor. _"And..."_ He continued, looking around _"is this Hell? I expected everything to be on fire."_

The butler grinned. A silly conception from a mere human. He stepped forward. Once he was in front of his master, he knelt before him.

 _"Ah yes. Humans create their own vision of what they think Hell is. They are so clueless when it comes to death."_

He placed a hand on his master's shoulder. Surprisingly enough, it didn't fall through like Ciel expected it to.

 _"Come master, sit. We have much to talk about."_

The two sat, suspended.

Sebastian spoke.

 _"My lord, what do you think you mean to me?"_

Ciel was taken aback by the question. He stammered a little.

 _"I am your meal. Nothing more, nothing less."_

The butler laughed.

 _"It appears...my young master doesn't know much about demons. Don't say that so bitterly. You and I both know that you are so much more than you think you are."_

The boy was shocked. Was Sebastian actually...cheering him up?

 _"And just what do you mean by that?!" Ciel said impatiently. "What are you trying to do to me?!"_

A smirk stretched across the demon's face

 _"It's simple, my young lord. Truth be told, throughout all my days on Earth, I have never met any human that was so divine as you. Ah, my master, do you know how much you bewitch me?"_

Both gloved hands caressed the boy's face gently. With one finger on his chin, Sebastian tipped the boy's chin upwards towards his face.

 _"What I'm trying to say, master, is that I simply cannot rid the world of someone so perfect. I can afford to wait. I want to be by your side until your life ebbs away. Only then will I take your soul."_

The butler grabbed him around the waist and held him close.

Ciel was shocked. This demon...this cruel creature from Hell, wanted to stay with him? No. This couldn't be true...This...THIS WAS IMPOSSIBLE!

He shoved Sebastian off of him.

 _"You...YOU'RE LYING! DON'T FOOL WITH ME! YOU JUST WANT TO RIP ME OPEN AND TEAR ME APART DON'T YOU?!"_

The smile on Sebastian's face dropped a little.

 _"I told you time after time. I do not tell lies."_

 _"And time after time,"_ Ciel interrupted _"you told our enemies that you would stay with me until you took my soul. I seem to recall that when Grell accused you of being a heartless, soul-devouring monster that could love no one, you didn't deny it."_

 _"I do not lie to the young master."_ Sebastian continued. _"However, with anyone else, as they are not the young master, I can say anything I please."_

Ciel froze for a second. But then another thing came to mind.

 _"And what about the women you went to bed with?"_

 _"Surely the young master doesn't think I was actually_ _ **interested**_ _in them. I was simply doing what had to be done."_

Sebastian took Ciel by the hand.

 _"Their mere human lives are of no concern to me. The only one I've ever desired is you, master. I could not look away from you even if I had a choice."_

The butler leaned in towards the boy's face until his mouth was just inches away from the other's.

 _ **"My lord, please follow me down to Hell."**_

That was the last thing Ciel heard before those lips seized his.

The very fabric of the world seemed to be thrown into turmoil. The floor they were on quaked and ripped apart. The whiteness around them shattered like glass and fell into the black. The demon merged with the dark, disappearing. The glowing red eyes were the last to fade away.

There was nothing to hold onto. Ciel screamed as he fell down into the darkness. He reached one hand up as if to try to grab onto something. But he knew that nothing would save him. He could only scream out the one word in his head with one last breath.

 ** _"SEBASTIAN!"_**

He opened his eyes. The courtyard slowly came back into view. Ciel could feel a pair of warm lips on his own. Along with the sweet, warm breath he could taste on his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some requests for another chapter for this fanfiction. So I'll indulge you. Here you are!**

 _There is no such thing as evil. There is no such thing as good. No black or white. We all live in a world of grey. Yet foolishly, we continue to look for a splash of color on the palate..._

 _The only time we think we see it is when something changes inside of us._

White breath escaped the boy's lips and he watched as it dissipated into the air. Everything was so blurry and unfocused. All he could make out was bright glowing orbs that fell in front of him.

"I see that you woke up, young master." A voice whispered to him.

"Where..."

The butler smiled down at him. "Look around you. Can you tell where are?"

Ciel squinted his eyes, but all he could see were the white balls of light that were falling before him. And all could hear was a pounding in his head. The only thing that gave him the slightest hint of what was happening was the feeling of crisp, dense and cold air against his skin. He reached out a hand and allowed a white light to fall onto his palm. His bright blue eyes focused on it as it melted away. "it's...snowing. Sebastian, where are we?" His companion smiled warmly at him.

"I am taking you home, young master. Back to where we were. Only this time, we will be alone. It will just you and I.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked as he relaxed into the demon's arms "What about Mey-Rin, Finny, or Bard?"

The butler looked down at him. "Don't fret, my lord. They died long ago. Everything and everyone we met are no longer with us and therefore are no longer of any importance."

Ciel's blue eye widened, and all at once the images around him became clear. They were indeed walking through a snow-covered field, and on the horizon, a shabby but large mansion came into view. The manor, the place he called home for all these years, appeared to be in a state of deep neglect. Father Time had done his damage to it. "Sebastian. What time is-no-what year is it? We were only gone for a day, were we not?"

The snow crunched with every footstep as they neared the manor. "Ah yes. To you it may have felt like a day, but we demons have no concept of time. We are made to be immortal, and so a great amount of time can pass in what seems like for you to be a relatively short amount of time. As for your question as to what time it is...I am sorry to say I do not know."

"Oh." Was all the boy could say as he shivered in the cold. The only places he felt any kind of warmth was where the butler's arms touched him. His eyelids began to drop slowly as the sound of his heart pounded in his head. When the pair finally reached the manor, Sebastian turned the rusted knob and carried Ciel inside. The state of the manor was rather depressing. A dusty smell lingered in the air, and along with the smell, small flakes fell down through a hole in the ceiling where the roof had failed. The once glorious staircase was covered in cobwebs, and the fact that there was no light in the house gave the whole place a gloomy look.

Sebastian set Ciel on his feet. "I'll get to work on this immediately, my lord." The butler said before stroking his cheek. The boy just mumbled an "mm-hm" and plopped himself on the couch, not caring that it was dusty. Sebastian went to the kitchen and took the tea set from the cabinet. He blew the cobwebs off and started making tea for his master, something the manor hadn't seen in a good long while.

The boy just drowsily listened to the goings on in the kitchen and rubbed the sides of his head. It was still pounding from what he had previously endured. He was quiet for a moment then turned his head. "Sebastian...what is going to happen now? Everything is done. What's the point of you still being my butler if I have no revenge to fulfill now?"

Setting the teapot on the counter and made his way over to Ciel, setting the tea in front of him. He simply sat down next to him. "That is true, young master. But just because you no longer have revenge to fulfill does not mean I cannot serve you in other ways." His gloved fingers tiptoed on the back of the boy's smaller hand. Ciel gave this a bored glance.

"And exactly how do you expect yourself to serve me?"

"Simple, my lord." Sebastian smirked as he slowly reached around his companion's head, undoing his eyepatch. "I'm sure you will find that the games I can come up with can be quite entertaining."

That voice...there was something about the way he said that that made Ciel shudder. That tone of voice was unlike any tone he had ever used with him before. It was deep, rich, and soft, yet there was something extremely dark and persuasive concealed in it. The boy shoved the butler off of him, but he simply chuckled and a smile spread across his features.

"My my...but we are quite the shy one, aren't we young master? Don't fret. I will not do anything to you if you do not wish for me to do so...However, as one simple request..won't you allow me this much?" Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips against the other's. Ciel was too tired and achy to take action against this so he just allowed himself to melt into the kiss. And it seemed that with every second that passed, he enjoyed it a little more. Even to the point of feeling comfortable enough to press back.

When their lips finally parted, the butler rose from the seat with the eyepatch in one hand. His subordinate watched him curiously as he opened the door and turned his head. "You won't be needing this anymore, master." With that, he let the eyepatch free into the cold winter air and shut the door.

"H-Hey! Why did you-" Sebastian returned to his spot beside him. A small smirk.

"Not to worry young master. Your eyepatch is no longer needed. All there is now is us." He slowly rested a hand on his master's shoulder. Ciel just swatted it away boredly.

"There is no us." Was his cold response as he stood up from the couch and started walking upstairs. "Sebastian, I'm going to bed. Bring the tea to my chamber." There was a long pause as the butler just looked at him. There was an expression in his eyes that Ciel couldn't read.

"...Yes, my lord." The butler stood up and bowed, and retreated back into the kitchen.

As Ciel made his way up the rotting staircase, he couldn't help but think about that look in Sebastian's eyes. He now realized what he was expressing within those red depths….rejection? The young Earl shook his head. Surely he wasn't….

The boy looked down the staircase and could make out his butler's figure as he wiped the dust from the counters. His back was turned, so Ciel couldn't see anymore of his expression. So he once again turned and went into his chamber.


End file.
